1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a home appliance and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a home appliance that provides a user-customized operating sound and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an operating sound refers to a sound that is output to inform a user of an operating state of a home appliance such as when the home appliance is turned on or off, when an operation of the home appliance starts, or when the operation of the home appliance has been completed. The operating sound is also output to warn the user of a malfunction.
Since a user can recognize the operating state of the home appliance and can determine whether the home appliance has malfunctioned through the operating sound, manufacturers of home appliances are manufacturing home appliances such that a variety of operating sounds corresponding to various operating states of the home appliances can be output at the time when the home appliances are manufactured.
However, the variety of operating sounds corresponding to the various operating states of the home appliances are fixed to sounds at the time of manufacture of the home appliances. Thus, a user's desired operating sound cannot be output in response to a user's desired operating state.